En cuerpo y alma
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Han terminado las lluvias del monzón, se quieren y Mel ya no está para... "enfriar".-Oneshoot:Ian/Wanda


**Este oneshoot va por ti Abner Vancastle**

_**Ian, Wanda y su amor los creo Steph, yo me limito a darle rienda suelta.**_

**EN CUERPO Y ALMA**

_Raiting: M_

_Declainer: Ian / wanda_

_Summary: Han terminado las lluvias del monzón, se quieren y Mel ya no está para... "enfriar"._

IAN POV

No podía dormir. En mi cabeza no dejaban de resonar las palabras de Jeb y sus consecuencias para _nosotros. _Mañana dormiría por primera vez a _solas_ con Wanda, con mi compañera, y lo cierto es que me encontraba bastante nervioso.

No estaba en absoluto preocupado por mí, tenía suficiente experiencia aunque no había sido ni de lejos como el mujeriego de mi hermano Kyle, antes de conocer a Jodi. Era curioso como pese a parecernos tanto físicamente, éramos tan diferentes en nuestros temperamentos y forma de ver las cosas.

Quien me preocupaba era Wanda, no quería asustarla, ni que se sintiera presionada a hacer algo que no desease. Ella era tan inocente..., tan pura en sí misma. Además, su cuerpo era virgen y menor de edad por añadidura. No había conseguido engañarme ni por un segundo, pero lo dejé correr pues deseaba tanto que se quedase conmigo, que habría fingido creer cualquier cosa salida de sus labios.

Era una gran responsabilidad saber que nadie la había tocado como yo deseaba hacerlo, que yo y sólo yo sería el encargado de enseñarle a explorar y disfrutar todas las sensaciones y placeres que su _nuevo_ y frágil cuerpecillo podría proporcionarle. Y al mismo tiempo, era tan sumamente excitante que ni quería ni podía retrasarlo más.

Sin embargo, por encima de todo la amaba tanto..., deseaba tanto que para ella su primera vez fuese algo hermoso, inolvidable..., que no dejaba de darle vueltas a como hacerlo aún más especial.

WANDA POV

Cuando desperté, aún era temprano y me sentía cansada. No había dormido demasiado bien, los nervios no me habían dejado.

Las lluvias al fin habían cesado, de echo hacía una semana que no caía ni una gota, razón por la que Jeb anunció la noche anterior, justo antes de ordenar el apagado de las lámparas, que ya era hora de volver a hacer la mudanza. Lo cual significaba que esta misma noche estaría a solas por primera vez con Ian, _mi Ian._

Sonreí al notar que Jaime me mantenía abrazada. Él había sido el responsable directo de que _aquella_ conversación crucial hubiese tenido lugar al comienzo del monzón, y le estaría eternamente agradecida por eso.

Suspiré y tanteé buscando a mi compañero, no había ni rastro; debía hacer rato que faltaba ya que su sitio estaba frío.

A punto de desligarme con cuidado del chico e ir en su busca, le vi entrar de puntillas en la sala de juegos sorteando un brazo aquí, una pierna allá mientras avanzaba entre el laberinto de colchones.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron cuando se arrodilló a mi lado. Sin pronunciar palabra, apagó la pequeña lámpara que traía consigo y se tumbo atrayéndome enseguida hacía su cuerpo, encerrada en la jaula de sus brazos.

Quise preguntarle donde había ido pero tenía despertar a alguien por bajo que susurrase, tan completo era el silencio reinante aparte del monótono y constante gorgoteo del sulfuroso manantial. Así que me limité a acurrucarme contra su pecho y sin darme cuenta debí quedar dormida; pues cuando en lo que me pareció el minuto siguiente, escuché su voz diciéndome: "_despierta dormilona_", ya casi todos se habían puesto en pie.

Tras un desayuno rápido y antes de comenzar los trabajos del día, Jaime le ayudó a llevar los dos colchones de vuelta a la que sería _nuestra _cueva. Yo quise participar, pero Ian me _prohibió_ acercarme por los dormitorios. Me aseguró que estaba preparando una sorpresa, eso me recordó su _desaparición_ de esta madrugada y pintó una sonrisa boba en mi semblante que me duró varias horas.

Pese a habérselo prometido, sospecho que Jaime fue el encargado de asegurarse de que no hiciese trampas. En cuanto Jeb nos dio la tarde libre y mi chico desapareció misteriosamente, no se despegó de mí en ningún momento hasta su regreso.

Conforme fue cayendo la tarde, el nerviosismo y la impaciencia se dejaron sentir en mí. Había perdido muchos de los recuerdos de Mel, sin embargo conservaba los suficientes como para sonrojarme tratando de hacerme una idea de lo que podía esperar, y al mismo tiempo asustarme el echo de no saber reaccionar.

Sí la forma en que amo a Ian, produce en mí sensaciones tan diferentes cuando nos besamos a las que me produjeron los besos de Jared, hacer el amor con él también debería ser totalmente distinto a como Mel me lo mostró el tiempo que estuvimos juntas.

Durante la cena no probé bocado, tenía el estomago completamente cerrado. Además, tenía la agobiante sensación de que todas las miradas recaían en nosotros, más concretamente en mí, lo cual no ayudaba mucho a que me concentrase en la conversación que se mantenía a mi alrededor.

Finalmente Ian me tomó de la mano y después de despedirnos de los demás nos dirigimos a nuestro dormitorio, nuestro rinconcito privado.

Caminábamos lentamente, sin hablar, sin mirarnos. ¿Estaría él tan nervioso como yo?.

Se detuvo ante las puertas roja y gris y me pidió que cerrase los ojos. Obedecí y escuché como apartaba la puerta de madera, luego me pareció que entraba en la habitación aunque enseguida volvía a estar a mi lado, advirtiéndome en un susurro que no los abriese pasase lo que pasase.

Jadeé en cuanto me tomó en brazos pero cumplí su petición, conseguí mantener los ojos cerrados. Enterré el rostro en su pecho para asegurarme y para que no viese el rubor de mis mejillas caso que, como imaginaba, hubiese encendido una luz en la cueva.

Sentí su aliento rozar mi oreja, y un fuerte cosquilleo eléctrico recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer.

- Wanda, no tengo anillo, ni podemos casarnos oficialmente como sería mi deseo... pero... tú eres mi mujer y yo tu marido y esta será nuestra noche de bodas. –Murmuró en mi oído– Es la tradición que los novios crucen así el umbral. Por desgracia es lo único que esta a mi alcance. Ni traje blanco, ni ceremonia con su correspondiente fiesta, ni tarta, ni...

Busque a ciegas sus labios y los cubrí con los míos, haciendo que la roca derretida volviese a deslizarse una vez más en mi interior.

- No necesito nada de eso. Tan sólo a ti –musité rozando aún sus labios.

Volvimos a besarnos mientras me llevaba al interior de la habitación.

- Ya puedes mirar, Wanderer mía. –Me dijo tras mover sus labios hasta mis párpados y acariciarlos con ellos.

Parpadeé para acostumbrarme a la luz azulada. Había dos pequeñas lámparas a cada lado de los colchones, que unidos formaban un lecho amplio salpicado de cuencos con flores de gobernadora.

Aquel detalle tan hermoso hizo que se me empañase la mirada.

- Me habría gustado poder usar rosas. –Susurró en mi oído antes de atrapar el lóbulo y mordisquearlo, haciendo que se me escapara el primer gemido de la noche. Una noche en la que al fin sería suya por entero, suya en cuerpo y alma.

IAN POV

Mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja y casi pierdo el control cuando se le escapó un gemido.

Reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad, la deposité sobre sus pies y me dediqué a retirar todos los cuencos con flores. Fui rodeando con ellos los colchones colocándolos a una distancia prudencial, no quería que por _accidente _acabásemos derramando alguno.

Retrocedí unos pasos y comprobé el efecto, era como si nuestra cama fuese un altar. Sonreí ante la idea, era más que adecuado porque ella era _mi diosa_.

Me giré y le tendí la mano. No se había movido y siguió sin hacerlo, aunque me sonrió tímidamente. Ladeé la cabeza y sonreí pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo mientras con el dedo índice de la otra mano le hacía señas para que se acercara.

Se le escapó una risita tonta. Su nuevo cuerpo siempre la traicionaba de ese modo, evidenciando su inseguridad.

Me reuní con ella lentamente, sin perder su mirada y sonriéndole seductoramente. Rodeé su cintura con ambos brazos y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Se puso colorada y trató de agachar la cabeza, pero yo fui más rápido y la obligué a mirarme atrapando su barbilla.

Sus hermosos ojos grises, que tanto me recordaban la preciosa y diminuta criatura que era realmente, brillaban húmedos por la emoción que le había causado mi pequeña sorpresa.

- No pasa nada Wanda. No tenemos porqué _hacer nada_ –susurré.– Me basta y me sobra con que duermas sobre mi pecho.

Estaba siendo sincero. Sí ella no quería, yo no la forzaría. Esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciese falta.

Apareció una pequeña lágrima y sus labios temblaron.

- Ian yo... yo... –Cerró los ojos e inspiró antes de poder terminar– Yo si quiero.

Al escuchar esas deliciosas palabras, la volvía a coger en brazos y la tendí cerca del centro, evitando hacerlo donde se unían los colchones, quedando arrodillado a su lado.

Contemplando en todo momento su rostro, me deshice de mi camiseta y de los zapatos de ambos. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero los abrió enseguida cuando me incliné sobre ella y deslicé mi mano bajo su camiseta.

La piel de su estómago temblaba ligeramente bajo mi caricia ascendente y sus mejillas se incendiaban por momentos.

Entreabrió los labios y lo tomé como una invitación a apoderarme de ellos. Dejé que mi lengua recorriera cada rincón de su boca, acosando a la suya, mientras mi mano acunaba uno de sus pechos.

Tracé círculos con el pulgar sobre su pezón, consiguiendo endurecerlo al instante por la fricción de la tela del sujetador, arrebatándole un nuevo gemido que hizo que mi erección se volviese dolorosa.

Necesitábamos aire apremiantemente, mas no quería dejar de sentirla en mis labios, así que los bajé hacía su cuello y allí esperé, inmóvil, a poder hablar.

- Wanda. –Jadeé– Te amo, mi hermosa criatura plateada.

Sus dedos y su aliento se enredaron en mi cabello.

- Yo también te amo, Ian –susurró.– Mi dulce humano de ojos azules.

WANDA POV

El cálido aliento de Ian sobre mi cuello y su mano descansando sobre mi pecho, hacían que miles de mariposas revolotearan por mi estómago.

Con sus caricias y besos, mi temperatura había aumentado varios grados y mi sexo estaba más que húmedo. No me preocupo, sabía que eso era absolutamente normal. Mel, como buena hermana mayor y conociendo mejor que nadie mis _dificultades _para comprender ciertas emociones y reacciones, me había dado varias charlas al respecto. Sobre todo apartir de que Ian y yo nos hicimos pareja oficialmente.

No es que pudiese hacer _todo_ lo que ella me había _aconsejado, _lo cual era frustrante, pero al menos no me quedaría paralizada por la sorpresa y la confusión cada vez que él _hiciese_ o me _pidiese_ algo.

Estaba ansiosa porque volviese a acariciarme, por tener su lengua jugueteando de nuevo con la mía. Pero mucho más por pertenecerle por completo. Sin embargo la timidez agobiante de este cuerpo me impedía llegar más allá de enterrar mis dedos en su pelo. Odiaba profundamente esa limitación, aunque esperaba poder vencerla con el tiempo.

- Ian, mi Ian –murmuré cerca de su oído y después suspiré dichosa.

Si sus caricias habían alterado y excitado mi cuerpo, sus palabras habían hecho lo mismo con mi corazón. Habían conseguido hacerme sentir querida y deseada por mí misma con una intensidad desmedida. Aquel humano tan suficientemente amable y considerado como para ser un alma, había querido asegurarse una vez más de que yo supiera que para él, mi cuerpo tan sólo era el medio necesario para estar juntos, para consumar nuestro amor, nada más.

IAN POV

Sentir el roce de sus labios en mi oreja mientras pronunciaba mi nombre en un murmullo dulce, casi sensual, seguido inmediatamente por el cosquilleo en mi nuca producto del soplo de su suspiro, inflamó aún más mi deseo. Ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que hacerla mía, y hacerlo pronto.

Me incorporé disponiéndome a apagar las luces, sabía que se sentiría cohibida con lo que vendría acontinuación. Quizá la oscuridad la ayudase a relajarse un poco y dejarse llevar por los instintos de su _actual especie._

Me sorprendió y agradó que me detuviese, asegurándome que así estaba bien. Afirmó que quería ver mi cara... mis ojos...

Después de _esa reacción_ no quise dar nada por supuesto. Ya al comienzo de la noche me había propuesto que prevaleciera su elección, siempre su elección, y _aquello_ sirvió para darme cuenta de que para eso tenía que plantearle opciones.

Estaba apunto de preguntarle algo así como:_ "¿Te gustaría que te desnudase, o prefieres hacerlo tú misma?"._ Cuando incorporándose, me pidió que no mirase.

Se llevó las manos al borde de la camiseta, y esperó con los ojos fijos en los míos.

Asentí, me retiré unos pasos del colchón y giré el rostro hacía la pared. Me habría gustado más _hacerlo _a mí, obviamente, pero estaba firmemente decidido a respetar mis propias reglas. Esta noche era _su noche _y por lo tanto lo haríamos todo a su manera, al menos en la medida que me fuese posible.

No pude evitar sonreír pensando que, de ahora en adelante, tendría muchas ocasiones para hacerlo a mi modo. Mi compañera no se iba a ir a ninguna parte, no sin mí al menos. Tragué en seco y terminé de desnudarme en silencio.

Cuando mi Diosa personal me dio su permiso para volver a mirarla, la encontré cubierta con la sábana hasta la barbilla. Claramente trataba de no mirarme más debajo de la cintura, aunque su rubor y la forma nerviosa de morderse el labio la delataban, había echado _un vistazo._

Le sonreí y me tendí rápidamente a su lado, metiendome bajo la sábana con cuidado de no destaparla.

Disfruté su pequeño respingo cuando mi erección rozó su cadera, pero mucho más al descubrir su gran estado de excitación en el glorioso instante en que permitió que mi mano acariciase entre sus piernas.

Introduje cuidadosamente un dedo y luego otro, siempre atento a su rostro, a sus gestos. Su pulso se disparó y su respiración se volvió más pesada, más no hubo objeciones, sólo intentos frustrados de controlar sus gemidos y ojos entrecerrados.

Comencé a penetrarla con ellos, asegurándome de frotar en cada movimiento su clítoris con la palma. Pretendía darle un _pequeño adelanto_ bien placentero, al mismo tiempo que la preparaba para recibirme. Pronto mi misión estuvo cumplida, toda ella temblaba y se contorsionaba jadeante, indicándome que estaba todo lo preparada que podría estar. Retiré la mano y me posicioné sobre su cuerpo, rozando levemente su entrada.

- Wanda... –Empecé a hablar, no sin cierta dificultad. Quería volver a darle la oportunidad de decidir, pero ella me impidió continuar sellándome los labios con los suyos.

- Hazlo Ian –susurró contra mi boca.

Mi sexo y mi lengua entraron en ella al mismo tiempo y con la misma suavidad, hasta que sentí su barrera. Me detuve y consideré la mejor manera de _romperla_ mientras desligaba nuestras lenguas. Odiaba tener que lastimarla por poco que fuera, jamás me perdonaría haberlo hecho antes, haber marcado mis dedos en _su anterior _cuello. Decidí que rápido sería menos doloroso, de modo que me retiré casi por completo para después dejarme caer bruscamente.

Wanda apenas se quejó, aunque noté la total tensión de su cuerpo. Eso me convirtió en una estatua, una que podía mover los labios.

- Lo siento amor mío, no tenía forma de evitarte este dolor.

- Lo sé, lo sé... No te preocupes Ian. Estoy bien, no es nada.

Pero en su voz se percibía la mentira cuando pronunció la última frase. Me pregunté si no me habría equivocado, si no habría sido mejor hacerlo despacio y con delicadeza.

En cuanto se relajó comencé a moverme, mi objetivo era compensarla, darle el mayor placer posible para que su mente olvidase el momento desagradable.

La sábana se fue resbalando por mi espalda hasta quedar a la altura de mi cintura, tal y como esperaba ella ni lo notó, estaba demasiado _ocupada_. Sus manos recorrían desesperadas mi espalda mientras se retorcía y gemía bajo mi cuerpo, repitiendo sin cesar mi nombre como si de una fervorosa oración o un mágico conjuro se tratase.

Enterré el rostro entre sus pechos e intensifiqué el ritmo. Sentía sus músculos contraerse alrededor de mi miembro, como si pretendiesen atraparme y retenerme para siempre en su interior. Reduje el ímpetu de mis acometidas para poder contenernos y prolongarlo todo un poco más.

Era consciente de que ninguno de los dos duraríamos mucho, sin embargo no debía ser el primero, entonces se me ocurrió un último recurso para garantizar que Wanda alcanzase antes que yo el orgasmo.

Atrapé uno de sus pezones entre mis labios y lo martiricé con la punta de la lengua mientras mi mano se encargaba del otro. Su gemido ronco y las uñas clavándose en mi espalda, me hicieron perder la concentración provocando que la embistiera un par de veces con más energía, eso fue todo lo que ambos necesitamos para llegar.

La abracé con mis últimas fuerzas y giré sobre mi espalda arrastrándola conmigo de forma que intercambiásemos posiciones. No quería aplastarla con mi peso mientras nos recuperábamos.

En cuanto pude moverme, nos cubrí con la sábana, besé su frente y le deseé buenas noches. Ella simplemente suspiró medio dormida, regalándome una hermosa y radiante sonrisa.

FIN

**N/A:** **Dedicado a todos mis seguidores y en especial a Abner. (Gracias por tu apoyo constante y tus palabras de ánimo). Electrica.**

**Reviews por favor, los necesito más que nunca. Me atasque y creí que jamás me inspiraría para el último Ian POV.**


End file.
